


Getting through your walls and past your Membrane

by boysboys123



Category: Invader Zim, enter the florpus - Fandom, professor Membrane - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Lemon, Love, Protective Membrane, Sexual Themes, Smut, Tea, Toast!, consenual domination, dib x Zim, dilf dad, slight if you squint Zim x Dib
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Summary: You, Y/n coming from a home of poverty, having run away from and staying away from what you hope to never be subjected to again in a small town located somewhere rainy, settle down with a small but cozy tea shop, hoping to let life pass you by and live quietly and peacefully and keep your broken heart as well as painful past in the past. That is until A certain well built Scientific Man had entered your doors, instantly being pulled into a feeling you don’t want. Updated weekly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be long and steamy but I’ll build up to that. The reader is touch starved and has never felt attraction in a way forwards the man she just met. ; ) Filled with love and comfort and building up to who she can be! Invader Zim is not mine, I am just creating a fanfic out of admiration no copyright etc :p

Rain, it always was your favourite thing, maybe it was because it meant everyone else had no plans, or had to cancel plans. Maybe it’s because you have an excuse to stay inside, cozy with a glass of hot chocolate or soup. Tea was always delicious mixed with cocoa. So many varieties, so many smells and flavours. It could be cold or hot, sweet or bitter, it was all up to the person. You can control how you like your tea, control was important for most things. It’s been a week since your shop opened, you’ve had scarce customers as this was a small town but you liked that it was a small town, harder to be found after all. Thunder cracked and shook you from your thoughts, maybe you should close early. Have a night to yourself. Just as you were about to round the counter to the door a man stepped in. A very tall and very strong looking man. He had to be at least 6 foot, a sopping mess of black hair slicked over a pair of safety googles. Brushing it back, lifting the goggles you were met with the most intense hazel almost glowing eyes, you knew then you were screwed, more importantly your poor heart.


	2. What’s up Doc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just been shot down by the most unintentionally sinful eyes, you’ll ever see. Let’s see here

Hello!” A smooth as silk, deep voice calls out through the shop. “ I was wondering if I could wait out the storm in here for minute as I have technology I did not bring covers for in this weather” he states apologetically. You look him around and see nothing electrical but decide he probably means his phone or something so You shake out of your stupor and nod lightly, afraid your voice will let you go. “ I’m terribly sorry if I shocked you coming in, you don’t have to worry I’ll leave as soon as it lets up a bit if you are okay with that?” He chuckles out nervously. F u c k , even his laugh is as delicious to hear as he is too look at. You shake at your own realization of your sexuality that you thought had been put out like a candle in an ice bath. You pull yourself together, “ Sorry I was just shocked anyone was still out in this weather, it’s not problem at all if you want to dry off a bit, would you like some tea?” You speak smoothly, giving a mental pat in the back for keeping your tongue from falling out. “ I’d love some Tea! Only if it’s not a hassle I’d hate to be a bother and over stay my welcome! He smiled out gently but with good humour. “ No bother at all! Mi Casa, Su Casa” You state lightly, when you see him unzip the mouth cover of his lab coat and peal it off to reveal a long dark grey turtle neck cover up to his nose as well. “ Gracias! Hablas Español?” He said his voice changing to excited that he could possibly converse in a familiar language. “ Um Un Poco Español” You state our shyly Wishing you had taken that Spanish class more seriously in high school. “No, no, it’s alright, my familia is originally of Latin descent” he replies kindly. You make a list, in your head bilingual, talk, handsome, smart, suits your voice fetish you just realized you had thanks to him, what’s the ever loving Jeebus is going on. You offer him a seat at a table you had for customers to try tea and sit across from him. Pouring the tea into two white teacups with gold designs intertwined to add to their elegance. You see him twitch his hand but he then asks What kind of tea have you boiled. “ It’s a secret blend of citrus fruits and lemons” you state coyly, relaxing with the steam of the tea. “ You pick up your cup and sip lightly until you notice he hasn’t even picked up his cup. “ It’s okay if you don’t like this kind of tea, I have other kinds” you stated after realizing it must’ve been rude not to ask him if his preferences. “ No! It’s fine, I wanted to ask” he stated rubbing a gloved hand behind his head “if I can take off my gloves” . He looked nervous, maybe he was a germaphobe and seemed your place clean enough to Deglove. “ No worries at all, I don’t discriminate against any worries you might have about taking off your gloves” you state understandingly. “ Gracias” he says almost touched. He pulls off his gloves and lo and behold his arms are robotic. Dang, another thing that’s hot, robotic arms check! “ You truly not to stare too intensely at his arms so as not to make him uncomfortable. “ So if you don’t mind me asking, how’d you get those arms” you state as non-chantly as you can. “ I made the mistake of believing sharks were my friends” he stated in a deeper voice as if remembering something, then perks up. “ What brings you too this little town here! “ He asks curiously. You grip underneath the table and take a deep breath in and out. You try not to shake and remember. Before you realize it tears are pouring down your face and you can’t even feel them. “ I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ask such a sensitive question” he states coming around and wiping the tears off your face With his thumb. His hands are warm despite being metal you feel a pulse. It lulls you. You lean into his palm, forgetting whose hand, you kiss the palm gently out of gratitude. All the while Membrane tries to keep his composure together in many ways. One is despite only knowing you a short time, feels he has to keep you safe from whatever made you hurt in the first place, number two is not to kiss a stranger, especially a crying one, Number three to figure out a way to make tea like you, full of warmth.


	3. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your touch starved.

“ Are you alright” he asks gently, still cupping your face. You realize your still face to palm with him. Pulling away slowly as if it’s hard to be away from his touch. “ Thank you for um helping me calm down, I’m so sorry you had to see that” and you were because you always hated crying in front of people, it wasn’t their problem, why should they have to hear yours when they probably got their own.

“ I’m glad to help, anytime you need” he murmurs loud enough for you to hear. Feeling an overwhelming need to ground yourself with his touch, you risk it and hug him tightly throwing him off guard. He wraps his arms around you holding you tight enough to feel secure but not as too tight to hurt you. You Nuzzle into him, ignoring your protesting brain saying you only just met him. 

Feeling all muscle, the smell of blown out candles, new cars and strawberry vanilla fills your nose. You don’t know how long you he holds you for. Heck, he doesn’t know how long he holds you for, his arms can’t get tired technically. Only just meeting this stranger you ask despite knowing he’ll be gone in the morning like the fleeting shifting of the moon, “ please stay”.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lonely people meet and become two less lonely people

“Stay” He didn’t know your meaning, stay as in stay and hold her, tell her sweet nothings, stay as in stay and make love to a stranger, stay as in what?. “ I have an apartment above the shop, just hold me through the night, please” she whispers not hearing her own voice.  
“ Of course, I’ll stay” he would for her, despite only having met her a few short hours ago, he couldn’t help but feel like he needed her, he had never truly felt such a want in his heart in such a long time, not since the children had been born.  
Still leaning into him and the chair he lifts you up and carries your bridal style as if you weigh nothing.  
You ask him to lock the shop and hands him the keys from your chain and just hold him to ground yourself. He goes around putting everything away and locking up, all while carrying you up to your apartment. 

He finds your room easily, a simple bed, a very big bed. Tons of pillows, trying to figure out where to set you, pushed some of the pillows on the floor. He gently puts you down on the bed. You look so small, so helpless. He sends a text to his kids to have food up make dinner and that he’ll be home in the morning. He goes to lay on the couch but you grab him pulling you down onto the bed not caring for him letting out an oof. “ Lay with me if you are okay with it” you asked hesitantly. He , murmurs a gentle yes. He then boldly kissed your forehead gently as he slips off his turtleneck just in a black wife beater. His slowly pulls you into his chest as if to give you space to push him away. You cling close to him, feeling safer then you’ve ever felt. You trace where his arms end to his shoulder. This feels right, this feels natural. You hope he feels the same. He shudders as you trace his scar tissue, you take a good look at his face, light stubble, strong chiseled hawked, attractive nose, his eyes were stunning and still stunned you as he was looking right at you. You couldn’t look away from his gaze. You muzzle his nose with yours. His face heats up in a bright blush but still remains focused on your features. “ This may seem like bad timing but would you like to have dinner tomorrow?” He asks still looking you in the eyes. You nod, “ we can have dinner here, I’ll cook, I like to cook” you whisper. “ I’m looking forward to it he murmurs. You doze off in the most peaceful sleep you’ve ever had. He longingly watches you nod off, vowing to keep you as peaceful as you can want to live.


	5. Lusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Membrane leaves to go about his day and you can’t seem to get on with yours.

You woke up with a jump, you actually spent the next to a boy, no man, science Dude?. Well, whatever it was, you had a date, was it a date, we’ll you can ask when he comes over tonight. You look beside you and notice his spots still warm, next to you on your night stand is a cup of hot tea and a bite. 

Dear Oh dear, I never got your name,

I hope you don’t mind I used your teas to make you a cup of my favourite blend of mint herbal teas for puffy skin after crying. I’ll leave my number so you may contact me if you have any questions or wish to talk.

Sincerely, P.M

P.s xxx-xx4-7x8 Cell

Dammit, I forgot to tell him my name!   
I’ll text him and let him know. 

You send him a quick text saying who you were and that your name is Y/n. He replies back introducing himself as Professor Mebrane, what was his first name?, was it professor or was he a professor or both?. 

You told him to come around 6:30 and to let himself in from the key in the flower pot outside the shop. He texted you he would but for future reference not to have the key in such and obvious place. You send him a smile and thank him for his concern.

You take a boiling hot bath, nearly dizzy when you step out. You dry off and decide to take a nap before cooking setting an alarm for 5:30 to prepare. 

You wake up hot and bothered and way before your alarm is ready to go off. Having touch starved dreams of the Professor himself, you decide you should take care of yourself despite not having done so in years. 

You slip your hand into your shorts, you breathe in deeply and close your eyes. Imagining the strength behind those robotic arms, the intensity of his gaze. What his moan must sound like. It must be deep and rough, focused like him. Running your hands through the long black hair, grabbing it, as he pulls yours gently. You rub harder, imagining his strong torso, what it must look like underneath that tank top. How he would whisper sweet nothings in Spanish, holding you flush against him. You could almost hear him cum with your name on his lips. “Y/n!” , you look forwards your open bedroom door to see him there standing in a different turtleneck and a bag of what seems appetizers for a meal. You stare and he stares back. “ Well I-


	6. A agreement of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Membrane comes to a decision that can benefit both.

You slide you hand out of your shorts, hoping he doesn’t see your arousal on your hand. He stares intently for a moment then clears his throat, “ I’ll give you a moment to clean up then we can talk” he states calmly. He backs out and closes the door behind him. Your heart is beating 1000000 times a minute and your sure you’ve never been so mortified. You wash your hands quickly and change into a warm long sleeved dress. You walk out to see he’s already cooking and had some food laid out. He gestures for you to sit. His goggles are on so you can’t read him. You sit on the stool across the island counter. He turns the stove to low and lifts his goggles up. His eyes are darker then the last time you saw them. His voice comes out strained “ I hope you don’t feel ashamed of yourself pleasure, it’s natural after all, according to science”. You know he’s trying to make you feel better that he caught you spanking the monkey. “ I have a proposition” he states almost as if it’s humorous. “ I feel drawn to you, I also have a need to protect and I’m a man with physical needs as well, what if I could provide you with whatever you could desire” he says hopefully. “ What’s the catch?” You ask. “ No catch, unless you mean what I want, I want you. To protect you, please you, feed you, take care of you in exchange you’ll live a comfortable life, I want to enter a relationship with you, scientifically you benefit from a major you the angles if you look at it” he states hoping science will help him convince you. “Would you love me?” You ask. “ I will love you but my love is selfish, domineering and protective” he says matching eye to eye. “ Sounds like I benefit from it all then but why me” you ask hesitantly scared he might change his mind. “Because unscientifically And not to be literal, simply put you stole my heart, the night you stole a kiss from my lifeless hands” he states intensely.


	7. Details

“Now it’s very unscientific to say you stole my heart but I thought it had to be said” he said flustered. “ Normally I would kick a guy out of my shop and into the next town over if he had propositioned me with what you proposed but your different, I hope you feel it too but there’s a connection between us” you state boldly. You place you hand down on the island and he takes it and kisses your palm while looking you in the eyes, he then gently kisses each of your fingers then gently putting your hand in his resting on the island. “ To be honest I’m usually not interested in much physical activities if the adult kind myself, or even pursuing and wasting energies that could be used on science for a relationship but with you, I could forget all that and just be around you” he states adoringly. “ I think you should know I have kids” he says scared he might’ve scared you off. “ Oh, that’s wonderful I love children!” You state imagining mini versions of Membrane. He pulls out a square of flip pictures with an angry purple hair girl and a boy with a similar hair bolt, both with striking hazel eyes. A creepy red fish like creature in a scientist coat eating pudding holding the purple haired girl, Then one picture at the bottom of a kids with blue eyes and green skin hugging the mini version of Membrane. That’s Dib and his foreign boyfriend Zim and the girl is My daughter Gazlene, the um red pudding guy is a family friend his name is Clembrane affectionately given by Gaz who took him to uni with her, he points out In the pictures. Their all grown up now, they were visiting from the University this week but now they left because it’s second term for them, ah they make me proud” he states lovingly. You envy the children for having such a good father, you also feel a little jealous for your father being a piece of shit. The man in front of you filled with so much love, you felt so lucky to be let into his life. “ It gets lonely without the kids around and I like your company, let me spoil you, hold you, just be with you” he stares longingly. “I can agree to it but I should tell you about my past first” you say knowing it has to be done if you want to move forward.


	8. Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader starts losing courage

Membrane grips your hand gently to ground you. “ I don’t want to go into too much detail, my past is not something I like to remember” you say scratching at your arm as if somethings on it. Membrane looks on encouragingly. “ I had been very very unhappy in my past, I was neglected, locked away and lonely, s-so lonely “ you choke out trying to keep your composure. Looking back up at Membrane you see a look in his eyes that wasn’t there before, you can’t describe it but it’s powerful.

“ I can promise with utmost certainty that I will not allow anymore turmoil befall your life, not with me in it” he states with purpose.

“ Don’t tell me anymore until your ready, we’ve crossed lines that make us more then strangers I’d like to say” he flusters out losing his bravado, most likely remembering earlier when he walked in on you. 

“ I’ve noticed you show signs touch deprivation or seem to have a lack of physical affection in the past” he says emphatically. You never realized it was a thing to have a lack of physical affection be a bad thing, you’ve never trusted a lot of people and not in the short time you’ve known him but you can’t help but feel desperate for his attention or just to be around the same air as him, It scares you. 

He allows you to continue your thoughts as he places a plate gently in front of you. You thank him as he tucks into his plate with a smile. You look down and see three smaller soft tortillas with chicken, cilantro and a green salsa of some kind. You bite into one and instantly you start to cry. “ He sets down his taco, pulling you into his chest, singing something gently in Spanish. You barely understand it but you know it’s beautiful.

” I’m sorry for being such a mess, I’m not usually like this” you say shyly realizing your in his lap, pressed up against his strong chest. “ I hoped the el pastor wasn’t that spicy that it made you cry” he chuckles out in good nature. 

You draw circles with your finger on his chest, a habit you have of doing on your own skin but more satisfying you realize on his. He hums gently, allowing you to touch him. You take his hand in yours, bend the fingers against your own, tracing between where the web of his silicone fingers meet. He shudders but seems to hold most of it back. You repeat the action he did to your fingers and gently kiss each one. He pulls his hand away and clears his throat. “ I um would ask you to refrain any of that action for my arms are still very sensitive and I’m working on the nerve receptors still” he chokes out with a blush.

You were still stuck in between not poking a sleeping snake or poking the snake because you started feeling manic, mischievous and warm. You look him in his piercing gaze, still holding the robotic hand hand in yours, hoping you don’t electrocute yourself. You lick up from the base all the way up to the top of his middle finger, nibbling slightly and grazing your teeth on his skin. He starts to look something akin to a feral man, in his eyes, he blinks and shakes his head. He gently pries his finger away and tries to hide the blush on his cheeks. “ Do you have a lavatory I can use” he says nervously. What’s a lavatory you wonder but chalks it up to bathroom. You point to a door by the kitchen and be Thanks you. He comes out a few moments later but with a grey silicone sleeve almost like a see through skin on his arm. “ What’s the skin for?” You ask hoping he didn’t put it on because he was uncomfortable touching you.

“ Ah, you see, my arms are connected to my nerves and in order to have tactile senses in the field of science, I opted for too much sensitivity over too little to keep my personal self aware of injuries but since the nerves are hyper sensitive, they can be wound up but much stronger then human arms could be of course, the sleeve allows a break from a majority of sensations, almost like a thick jacket in the winter for my arm he speaks out excited to share his science. 

“ I felt bad because I thought I had hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable” you stated worried because you’d never want anyone else to feel what you had in the past. “ Of course not! Do not fret, to be honest it was really nice, to be crude and apologetic to say this but it’s similar to pleasure when my arm is overstimulated so I didn’t want it to malfunction here” he chokes out embarrassingly. 

“If I had known then maybe I would bit your arm harder” you state, hoping the bold way was the gold way.

You look up and see him grip the island letting out a deep sigh and tsked at you. “You. Shouldn’t press me when I’m already at restraint around you hmm “ he says staring straight through you.


	9. It’s not true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving fast, faster then they both realize and need to slow down

He sighs deeply pinching the bridge of his nose “ I digress though that despite having such fluidity between us that we should take our time before getting into anything too deep but to enjoy each moment getting to know one another” he says regrettably. You agree and nod because you know you’d feel better knowing him better then getting physical right away because your desperate to have the hole in your heart filled. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I do very much want to be with you in many ways but I feel that you should make the decision out of general adoration and not out of loneliness, I too have made that error in the past” he stated wistfully. 

You pull him to the couch, leaving your lovely but now cold dinner on the island. You sit him down and he holds you gently. You breathe in his comforting scent, basking in the warmth of his turtle neck, the occasional clicks from his arms flexing. 

You can do this, it’ll be hard but you give yourself a mental red string on a metaphorical finger, just to remind you, it’s okay not to jump into anything physical right away.

After a while Membrane speaks up, his voice rumbling through your ears peacefully “ I still intend on pursuing a relationship with you, giving you everything I have, making you happy but I wanted to clarify that, so you know it doesn’t have to be physical right now or ever your ready for us to be together, we’ll take it a step at a time” he hums out. You don’t say anything but there’s an silent agreement between you two.


	10. Sugar Doc

After sitting together a while he handed you A shiny black card. “What’s this for?” You ask, weighing it in your hand. “It’s my infinity card, get whatever you want or need, don’t worry about repercussions, I am endowed very nicely in the wealth section if your worried” he said moving a bit of hair off your face. Before you could object he kissed your forehead and left. 

What does one do with an endless supply of money? 

———— 

You were inside a boutique looking at dresses you could’ve never looked in the same direction at before. You felt guilty but you wanted to look nice next time you saw him. A woman took your measurements, handing you a two piece lingerie set, you went to object but the woman only stated, “ Lingerie isn’t just for sex, it’s so you can feel good about yourself, you wear it for you” she then left you to change with a smile. 

You made your way inside your shop up into your house when you jumped from seeing Membrane on your couch reading. You laughed, and sat next to him after putting your stuff down. “ I see you put that card to good use, I’m content seeing you happy” he said reading his book but pulling you to lean into him. 

You leaned into the contact feeling starved. This felt right, his sweater radial his warmth onto you, gentle breathing, his petting through your hair. You were content with him, you would give yourself that.


End file.
